


Anarchy in the U.K. - Director's Cut [Translation]

by Navi (falmarien)



Series: Anarchy in the UK [translation] [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Backstory, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flash Forward, Gen, M/M, Multi, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmarien/pseuds/Navi
Summary: 《大英無政府》導演版：一些系列番外——從過去到未來，其他角色視角，與其他。





	1. 收看王室婚禮

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anarchy in the U.K. - Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378141) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> i saw someone mentioned this and realised i’ve never actually gotten around to this — so here it is, the last three or four(?) hours of my life. sorry it took this long. all kudos belong to the wonderful Yahztee; all the faults are mine.
> 
> 看到有人提起想到我一直沒開始這篇，所以今天心血來潮翻完第一章；許久沒翻譯有不通順之處請再告訴我。作者本篇有7篇番外，尚不確定會不會都翻。

** ONE: Armando Muñoz **

 

Armando知道，Emma Frost恨不得假裝今天這整天都不存在。但他們總不能忽視英國年度最大的新聞吧，是不是？

很惱人地，他本人現在不在聖保羅大教堂。Armando當時得到了口頭的邀請，也知道正式邀請很快會到來。亞麻信封、親手送達、整套都有了。再加上一個攜伴名額；如果他在五月前遇見了對的人，他就能給她史上最讓人印象深刻的一場約會。

然後Emma用他的名字申請了記者通行證。

「你為什麼會想要我去報導這個？」他在她辦公室裡抗議。

「你看起來能拿到內部消息。」她的聲音冷靜。自從她知道克拉倫斯府歡迎Armando之後，她就一直不太高興，尤其因為她是從Alexander王子贊助的一場慈善流行演唱會錄影中發現這件事的——影片裡拍到了Armando從Erik和Charles所在的同一個豪華包廂離開。「你比我們這裡任何人都更能深度報導。」

「我跟他們的關係是私人的。不是專業的。」

「我從來不理解為什麼這麼多人堅持要劃分這兩者，」Emma若有所思地說。她也不願意收回申請。

Erik則帶著歉意地收回了邀請。如果他們只請了一名記者去報導這件事，他們會被控差別待遇。Armando明白的；從Emma指派這份工作給他時，他就知道了。

他向更上層的長官抱怨這件事，理由是這是利益衝突。但是，等Global Media終於放過他，所有的邀請函都已經發出去了。當然，沒有人反悔不到場，所以大教堂裡每一個座位都有人了——而Armando只有爛運氣。

所以：沒有記者證。沒有邀請函。他就跟世界上其他蠢蛋一樣，只能在電視機前面看。

（Erik和Charles共同單身派對的回憶，讓他沒那麼難過——一趟釣鮭魚的高地之旅，在高級舒適的鄉間小屋裡喝下的許多單一純麥威士忌。這回憶足夠他撐過一整個星期了，Armando想。）

「他們要開始了！」編輯部的Ronnie大叫。今天所有人一起用會議室的大螢幕電視看轉播；有些人是要負責寫報導，其他人只是想慶祝。Armando屬於後者。如果他沒進辦公室，他也會在家裡自己看，而那很可能會導致幾個小時的心情低落。

再說，來辦公室的話這裡還有洋芋片、餅乾，跟Janos帶來的某種起司點心，所有今天不用交稿的人還有含羞草調酒喝。沒什麼能真正彌補人不在現場這件事——但含羞草幫了不少。

 _真是瘋了_ ，他想，看著白色禮車往聖保羅駛去，成千上百的旁觀者沿路歡呼。 _那裡面坐的是Charles跟Raven。我看過他們穿著運動褲的樣子。我看過他們吃披薩。他們也只是人而已，所以這些到底是怎麼樣？_

這心情，Armando知道，差不多就是Charles和Raven的感覺。但當他今天看見他們——Charles身穿軍服、Raven身穿迪士尼公主都贏不了的細緻白色婚紗——他稍微感受到了一點魅力所在。那股神秘感。

接著攝影機拍到最後抵達教堂的人們，其中包含了Erik。編輯室裡的人開始鼓掌；Armando也加入，雖然他主要是在想之後要嘲笑Erik穿的高級西裝。

「所以是怎樣，他現在跟Lady Moira是好朋友了嗎？」有人說。「他是跟她還有Sean Cassidy一起抵達的嗎？」

「他們不能把他跟皇室成員放在一起，所以他們得想點辦法，」有人插話。

Armando知道他們希望他會開口，直接給他們內幕消息。這個嘛，他們得繼續希望下去了。

 _天啊，Moira頭髮裡那到底是什麼？看起來像她偷了芝麻街大鳥頭上的羽毛_ 。英國頭飾這種時尚，Armando實在是無法理解。

Raven一爬出禮車，她的隨從就開始處理她的裙子與大裙襬；這是群眾第一次真正看到了她的禮服。時尚記者開始瘋狂打字，這讓Armando笑起來——直到他聽到有人說，「我猜她選長袖是要遮住疤痕吧。」

他的笑容凍在臉上。如果他聽到有任何人拿Raven的問題來開爛玩笑，這場派對很快就要變得不愉快了。

接著時尚記者開口。「Megs不管怎樣都會有袖子的。」她的視線甚至沒從螢幕上移開；不需要看她的手指就能在鍵盤上飛舞。「你不能穿無袖禮服在大教堂結婚。那有點⋯⋯俗氣。」

沒人再提起這話題，他放鬆了一點。

Armando喜歡步入禮堂的部分，特別是Charles和Raven經過Erik那排座位，Charles對他眨眼的時候。這讓電視評論員有點不好意思，但Global Media的員工吹起了口哨。不過，在那之後，整件事就開始變得有點無聊。很多聖歌、坎特伯里大主教講了很多話：Armando猜，即使自己在現場，也會開始恍神。人們開始聊天，而當Raven和Zale走向某個攝影機拍不到的側廳，去簽什麼證書之類的，Armando決定這是去廁所的好機會。

回來的路上，他剛好往Emma辦公室的方向瞥了一眼——看見她一個人坐在自己的位子上。她看起來不像是在工作，只是在沉思。

Armando走過去敲了敲她的門框。「嘿。你怎麼沒跟我們大家一起看？」

Emma面色不善地看了他一眼，但就在他準備要舉手說 _抱歉_ 之前，她嘆了一口氣。「我不覺得Erik會想要我看。」

「我又不會告訴他。」

「我不是這個意思。」

他遲疑了一下。之前，他一直沒透露他知道這件事——但時機到了。「你的意思是，你覺得有罪惡感。」

Emma對上他的視線；她是真的有些震驚。「他有告訴你？」

「很晚才說的。Erik不是會批評別人的人，好嗎？他告訴我只是因為他想要我明白他為什麼會那樣離開。」

她沉默很久才開口：「你覺得那是什麼感覺，告訴我老闆全英國最大的新聞其實就坐在我鼻子底下好幾個月，但我卻 _錯過_ 了？我沒被當場開除都是個奇蹟。」

「他們不能怪你不知道Erik保密的事。」

Emma嚴厲地看了他一眼。「我們的整份工作就是要知道人們想保密的那些事情。」

不 _完全_ 是這樣——但Armando明白她的意思。「所以是怎樣，你想要讓上面的人高興？你用Erik的消息交換其他內幕？」

她聳了聳肩。一隻指甲完美的手拿著筆敲著桌子，然後她咬了咬下唇。

「不管怎樣，」他說，「我從來沒有舉報過你。我也不會那麼做。你不會有事。好嗎？」

「我真的以為我是在幫Erik。」這句話幾乎像是從她口中逃出來的。Emma往後靠上椅背，神色疲倦，不再試著抵抗。「我以為——一點點消息，這裡一點、那裡一點，會讓小報有東西寫，所以他們就不會再做像是登出他過世父母照片這種爛事。他們會有別的事情可以刊，你知道我意思嗎？」

Armando倚上門框。「說得好像小報會知足一樣。你不可能擋住他們的。你應該要知道的。」

「我知道。當時我只是說服了我自己，因為我想要那樣相信。我想要面子。但我實際上做的事違反了職業倫理，完全可以讓我永遠失去這份工作。現在我得面對這後果。每一天都是。」她吐出一口氣。「所以，我現在不是很想看Erik Lehnsherr出現在大螢幕上。」

「你想要我跟他說你很抱歉嗎？」

Emma瞪著他看；她顯然根本沒想過這個。「⋯⋯我不認為他會想聽這個。」

「你可能會驚訝的。Erik成熟了不少。」

她什麼都沒說，過了很久，才微微點了頭。

Erik會有什麼反應？Armando不確定。沒錯，他現在脾氣是比較好了一點——但在Erik身上，「脾氣比較好」跟「 _真正_ 脾氣好」還是不一樣的。雖然如此，長遠來看，Armando覺得他會想知道的。

「走吧，」他說，往會議室的方向點了點頭。「Erik根本很少出現在螢幕上。你不如就來喝點含羞草，看看婚紗長什麼樣子吧？」Emma遲疑著，他使出了王牌。「你還可以開那些帽子的玩笑。」

「噢，好吧，」她說，好像她是在幫他忙一樣。但他們肩並肩穿過辦公室時，Emma向Armando露出了笑容。

 

** TWO: Glover **

 

「我多希望Hartley先生能看見這一天。」

「我們都是，」Glover對開口的肯辛頓宮女傭說。Archibald Hartley是個好人，要是能看見Margaret公主快樂結婚，他也一定會很高興。但是，Glover一直以來都對Hartley作為下屬的態度抱有一些疑慮；他與皇室家族靠得太近，尤其是公主，到了任何傭人都不該踰矩至此的程度。但那是特殊情形。如果沒有Hartley的陪伴，那女孩能撐過她的心理疾病嗎？

但話說回來，Glover想，如果不是Hartley長時間以來撐住公主殿下，皇家的人也許會更早就不得不幫她尋求幫助。說到底，一個人要知道安分守己，還是最好的。

他坐在白金漢宮的觀影室裡，這是一個小型但豪華的私人影廳，有著紅天鵝絨地毯與舒適的躺椅，更不要說還有最先進的音響設備。皇室家族的成員能在這裡播他們想看的電影，並保有隱私與安全——而在沒有皇室的人預約的時候，員工能自由使用。他們甚至還有一個經典電影俱樂部，每個月的第一個星期三聚會；成員資深至皇室財產管理人，資淺至兩個月前才加入白金漢宮的洗衣工都有。

今天，比Glover更擅長使用影音設備的人負責設置了皇家婚禮的轉播。

當然了，不是所有人都有興趣看；有些人有事得做，像是廚師，他們現在還在處理婚宴早餐的佈置。其他幾個人這幾天請了假去探望家人、去購物，或者只是在床上發呆。即使這樣，影廳還是坐滿了比世界上其他人都更知道內幕的觀眾。

「我不敢相信她撐過來了，」Woodley說，她在肯辛頓宮與Margaret公主有密切來往。「看看她！多冷靜。」

「安定（Diazepam）？」一位門房問道，但Woodley搖了搖頭，強烈否定。Glover猜測這房裡應該沒什麼人相信她，但他相信。

「老天，我有告訴陛下不要穿粉紅色這件，」王后的一名侍女抱怨。「其他任何人穿，粉紅色都會是個慶祝的顏色。但在她身上看起來⋯⋯不太對。像個送葬人戴了頂有亮片的假髮一樣。」

「這是慶祝的日子，」Glover說。「當然也是能做點不一樣的事。」這是他制止任何人繼續批評王后衣著的方式，眾人也理解了。房內懷抱敬意地安靜下來。

自從成為威爾斯親王的管家以來，Glover在員工內部就有了一股權威——既是真的（他能取消所有非皇室的命令）與潛在的。潛在的權威來自於眾人預期當王位傳到威爾斯親王手上時，他很可能會成為白金漢宮的首席管家。

（那裡的現任管家，Jacoby，已近退休年紀，也不怕任何人知道——至少員工之間——他有多想放下工作，能在皇室免費供他住宿一輩子的公寓裡發牢騷。）

不過，Glover想，他也不該制止所有的歡樂，即使話題是皇室成員也一樣。大家總是有需要釋放一下壓力的時候。不帶惱怒與怨恨，這種服務總是更好。有什麼比這更好的機會，讓人們能抱怨一下？

所以當威爾斯親王在步入禮堂時，放肆地向Lehnsherr先生眨了眨眼，幾個人大笑或鼓掌起來，Glover也加入他們，甚至還加了一句，「現在大家都能看見我每天看到的事了！」

更多笑聲。也有一些是驚訝：Glover從來不曾主動提過任何關於王子與Lehnsherr先生的事，他也知道其他人不敢發問。一位年輕的門房，也許是無限供應的香檳為他壯了膽，冒險問道，「您一直都知道嗎，先生？關於王子，跟——跟整件事？」

「如果你的意思是，我知不知道威爾斯親王是同性戀，答案是不。」這不完全屬實，而且更重要的，讓他聽起來像個蠢蛋。所以Glover補上，「至少，我不確切知道。我有一些懷疑，但我努力不去知道我不該知道的事。再說，殿下是個非常重視隱私的人。」

即使連Glover都以為王子 _必定_ 偶爾有跟Lady Moira睡過。她房間浴室垃圾桶的保險套——這種程度的詭計讓人不敢置信。但他幾乎完全確定女人不是威爾斯親王主要感興趣的對象。

「要是我的話我一定會找出答案，」王后的女傭之一說。她只有喝蘇打水，跟其他所有在婚禮賓客回到皇宮後就需要立刻回去工作的人一樣。「一直猜想會讓我發瘋的。」

Glover私下認為，對任何一個Louisa王后的女僕來說，只要有事能猜想就很好了。任何事都可以。陛下和節拍器一樣可預期。

但又說回來，一致性是他們最希望雇主能擁有的特質。那種有著特定預期、固定指令、清楚喜好與厭惡的王室成員——他們是最好服侍的人了。Richard親王也許不討人喜歡又專橫跋扈，但他每天早上六點半準時起床，所以他的貼身男僕準確知道什麼時候熱洗澡水，他的廚師也準確知道什麼時候應該準備好他的法式吐司。（Richard親王的一個弱點是他對甜食的熱愛。）

威爾斯親王也算是相當一致⋯⋯雖然他有著自己的一套對於服侍的定義，與之前或現在任何的皇室成員都不一樣。Glover學會了適應，大致上。

「您喜歡他嗎？」新來的洗衣工大膽發問。「Lehnsherr先生，我是說。」

「他很周到，聰明，也安靜。我相當喜歡他。」事實上，Glover喜歡他勝過威爾斯親王。當Lehnsherr適應了皇室生活，他的指令變得比殿下遠遠更加清楚、更加果斷。這是合適的態度。威爾斯親王不幸地接收了母親的過分謙遜，永遠表現得像Glover是個在幫忙的朋友一樣；Lehnsherr對待Glover的方式則合乎Glover的身份，是一名正在執行工作的專業人士。也許隨著時間過去，威爾斯親王會從他的伴侶身上學習。

「他們真的相愛嗎？」洗衣工問。在她四周有幾個人笑了，但這次的笑聲不太相同，有些尷尬；她過頭了，所有人都明白。

Glover決定仁慈一點。「他們看起來相當高興。更多的，除了他們自己以外沒有人知道。」

 _而我們也不該探人隱私_ 沒有說出口，但她仍然捕捉到了意思。即使在昏暗的放映室，她泛紅的臉頰仍相當明顯。

肯辛頓宮中負責Richard親王住所的Walsh開口——也許是為了讓那個女孩不會更加尷尬。「你覺得Lehnsherr有可能習慣這種生活嗎？會開口要求更多？全天候的廚師、更多清潔人力？老天，該是時候了。」

「我們只能希望了，」Glover語氣沉重地說。

任何不為王室工作的人，都會以為雇主要求不多是件天堂般的好事。威爾斯親王一般性的活動會自己著裝，只有最簡單的要求，大多數日子甚至會自己做早餐。人們會以為這樣是理想的。

事實上，這是Glover最糟的惡夢。

他現在的職責——他所接受的那些，而他也不能誠實地說他不喜歡晚上有時間看《小鎮疑雲》或讀幾本Flashman小說。Glover害怕的是未來，而他也遠遠不是員工中唯一一個對此感到不安的人。

現在，大約有一百個人在不同方面與程度上服侍國王；另外一百個服侍王后。Richard親王的員工跟他們數量相等，有時甚至更多一些。威爾斯親王的雇員則不及二十名，之中不包括他的慈善基金會與負責行程調度的員工，而這些僱員大部分也不是全職的。

當Charles三世取代了George九世，那些工作會跑去哪裡？現在從事這些工作的人又會去哪裡？

是，當然，威爾斯親王繼承王位後，他會需要比現在更多的僱員。但他永遠不會聘雇像他的祖父母那麼多的人。Margaret公主的員工數量比較合適——不及她的長輩，但合乎她的地位——但那主要是因為她的疾病。她結婚後只有增加一名員工，是一名負責Zale王子的貼身男僕。他們會是再下一任王位繼承人的父母，所以他們的生活方式會帶來相當影響⋯⋯但如果上一任國王花了數十年消減人數，Glover不認為下一任皇室的員工數量會大量增加。輿論不會允許，越來越吝嗇的國會也不會。

換句話說，Glover奉獻一生的這種職業，很快就會不再存在。

 _即使是現在，看看這些年輕人_ ，他想。他們會笑，他們會自由評論Lady Moira的黃色帽子，對未來一點都不憂慮。這些年，人們進入皇室工作，並不抱持在這裡待一輩子的想法；多數人至多在這裡待上五年，大部分只有兩年。為什麼不呢？在私部門等著他們的職缺，既比較輕鬆，也優渥得多。幾年前有一個門房被一名美國億萬富翁挖走了；他不只立刻升到管家，還得到了一份六位數的薪水、一棟房子、自己和妻子都各有一部車開。如果你能忍受住在一個叫做「奧馬哈」的地方，那確實會是很好的生活。坐在那裡、還在臉紅的那位洗衣工：再幾年的時間，她就能在任何世界連鎖飯店得到一個資深的工作。學會達到白金漢宮的標準之後，這些員工能應付任何待客的需求。

Glover並不羨慕他們。他有自己的人生，他喜歡自己的人生，也不會為了一袋珠寶與一台賓利搬去奧馬哈。退休後到一個王室公寓度過餘生很適合他。但⋯⋯想到這一種生活方式正在消失，這很奇怪。他的生活方式。再一個世代之內，就會不存在了。

在大銀幕上，傳奇一般，是Margaret公主的笑臉，容光煥發地握住Zale王子雙手。她比Glover曾看過的任何時候都更加開心。

 _Hartley應該要活到目睹這一刻_ ，Glover想。 _再更久就不了。明白我們的時代結束了，這會讓他心碎的。_

 

** THREE: Sebastian Shaw **

 

曼谷的一家gay bar。

_這有一點不必要，不覺得嗎？_

玩笑是這樣說的。這不完全屬實——曼谷能回應各種性偏好，從最平淡無奇到具犯罪事實的悖離常理——但也沒有差得太遠。Sebastian Shaw只知道一段時間之後，所有的gay bar對他來說都一樣了：一樣的舞曲（比歐洲與美國慢上個幾年），一樣的燈光，一樣過於昂貴的飲料。

一樣美麗的當地男人，盼望著搭上有錢卻沒那麼美麗的外國人。Sebastian有一些吸引力，再加上他的錢包，他從來不缺人陪。

尤其是今天，他想要人陪。

所以他抱著希望去到酒吧，接著咒罵自己的愚蠢，因為這一間gay bar——就像所有現在在營業的任何一家一樣——正在播放王室婚禮的衛星轉播。王室是毫無自覺的敢曝，沒有人會錯過這個嘲笑他們的機會。Sebastian站在那裡，看著巨大螢幕上戴著國旗泡棉帽的白痴英國人，考慮要不要轉身離開，回去旅館。如果他需要陪伴，他能付錢。

但他坐了下來。

新娘的禮車往教堂前進，電視評論員在爭相誇獎Megs的禮服與王冠；酒吧裡的人眼裡只看得到Charles。

「他留著他的鬍子。你覺得Ricky喜歡熊男嗎？」

「他才算不上熊。要是沒有鬍子他基本上就是個twink了。」

「而且那遮不住那張嘴。誰看那張嘴會不知道？你看看那嘴唇，用看的就知道他有花時間在吸屌。」

諸如此類。

Sebastian記得一次、唯一一次他見過威爾斯親王的時候，是在加拿大使館的宴會。對方同時既禮貌又具權威，溫和微笑的同時無聲讓Sebastian知道他應該盡早搭機離開英國。他也長得帥——不是Sebastian的菜，也不是他以為Erik喜歡的那型，但無疑是有魅力的。

顯然他不完全理解Erik的品味，就像他也不理解Erik其他部分一樣。但那又怎樣？Sebastian並不後悔沒有機會再讓Erik上他的床，比不上他對自己猜錯了的懊惱。

Erik曾經是 _他的_ 。他在Erik還是個男孩的時候就得到了他；這些年來Erik的性格有了一些新的需要與缺點，這些對Sebastian就像地圖上的路線一樣清楚明瞭。這些需要與缺點之中，許多都是Sebastian有意培養的——萬一他有一天需要用上。

那些缺點中，必定有些還存在。

他記得Erik說著，他不知道自己會不會真正融入王室的世界。在今天這種日子，他想必更加這麼覺得。看看他坐在那裡，竟然還穿著晨禮服。比一般長褲跟毛衣更正式的衣服，從來沒讓Erik覺得自在過。漿硬的衣領一定會卡住他的喉嚨。勒住他。

Sebastian想像著Erik肌膚上浮現的紅痕，以及自己的手指撫過它們直到消失。

他不會否認。失去Erik的身體跟靈魂同等難熬。

威爾斯親王帶著妹妹步入禮堂，他似乎直接對Erik眨了眼睛。酒吧裡的人群無疑是這樣想的——有歡呼跟口哨聲——BBC評論員幾乎掉下椅子試著想出端莊的方式去形容媚眼。Sebastian甚至不確定他有沒有眨眼睛。

婚禮進入一般儀式的階段，酒吧裡的評論則往較不有趣的主題移動，像是Megs的禮服跟Zale的屁股。最終連調酒師也回去吧台後面了，這表示Sebastian終於能得到他很需要的琴通寧。

 _看看他_ ，他想，看著威爾斯親王出現在鏡頭前——他坐在保留給皇室的幾排座位，而Erik至少離他四十呎遠。 _他在一個世界；Erik則在另一個世界。即使現在也是一樣。_

這不可能永遠持續下去。遲早，王子會想要別的；他幾乎能得手世界上任何男人，Sebastian無法想像有這種自由，誰會不去完全探索。或者Erik會是先感到厭倦的那個，他會發現他「由愛定義」的陳腔濫調不再足以支撐他。不管是什麼形式，有一天小報會宣布Erik永遠離開了皇宮。不用擔心Charles有可能會再次進入Erik的生活；他們的生活圈距離遙遠到他們肯定不會再見到對方了。

那時候Sebastian就能去找Erik了。

那不會很難的。他知道Erik可能會回來曼谷，他對這裡夠熟悉，但也能輕易讓自己迷失在此。他們曾經一起來過這間酒吧——曾經在那個角落親熱，Erik幾乎當場在桌下幫他打出來。下一次Erik來到這裡，Sebastian會等著他。他會好好表現——不會幸災樂禍，不會讓Erik看見。只會有同情。Erik不用特別挑釁就會足夠尖銳了。

說不定他甚至能說服Erik，告訴他王子在床上是什麼樣子。做給他看。Sebastian會讓Erik扮演王子，讓Erik能贏回一點他的驕傲。

這一次重逢會比五個月更長。這一次⋯⋯會很有趣。

Sebastian的好心情持續到儀式結束，在可笑的後續儀式還繼續；顯然在他們到陽台最後向群眾致意之前，沒人認為婚禮算是真正結束。杯子已幾乎見底，Sebastian想也許是回家的時候了。他今天沒心情帶人回家。他說不定會用處男Erik的回憶自慰，想著Erik第一次為Sebastian的老二張開嘴巴。

在他喝下最後一口時，從眼角餘光看見皇室成員走到了陽台上。然後有人大叫，「我的 **老天** ！」

整個地方都瘋了。Sebastian轉身看見Erik——與整個王室家族站在一起、站在Charles身邊，底下成千上百的群眾歡呼不止。

「這就是了，」有人宣布。「他們要結婚了。他們不結婚的話他不可能上去那裡的。」

「Ricky是王室成員了！」

「Let’s hear it for the Lord High Gays of Planet Earth!」（這太難了對不起）

數個片刻過去，他四周的慶祝不斷進行，Sebastian坐在原地，杯子握在手中。他看得出面對這種群眾讓Erik多尷尬，但Erik還是那麼做了。每一次他和王子對上視線，他們的笑容就更大一點。

永遠失去了。

他回到吧台再點了一杯。他隔壁是一名年輕男子——看起來是美國人或加拿大人，二十出頭，明顯沒錢。當Sebastian向他微笑，他也回以笑容。這個人眼睛裡有著什麼，有著不確定。也許他意外離家千里，沒有計劃。Sebastian擅長的正是計畫。

「我是Klaus，」他說。Klaus Schmidt是他最喜歡的身份之一。這正是他向Erik介紹自己的方式，許多年以前。


	2. Erik對Sebastian最後的話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者的話：這不全是關於Sebastian，我保證。）

Erik說，「一個完全被愛定義的人生，不算是最壞的命運。」

這感覺像是放手。這有些荒謬——他知道這表示了他的所有未來將會由人規劃、受人限制、被大多超乎自己掌控的力量決定。他以為這會像是肩膀上多了巨大的重量。但他卻幾乎忍不住要笑出來。

Sebastian會以為Erik是在嘲笑他，但這其實是出於他的徹底驚訝。

以及快樂。

「你聽起來不像你，」Sebastian說。「這不是我認識的Erik。」

「不。這是我現在成為的樣子。你已經很多年不認識我了。」

「你是在假裝我完全不認識你。」

「我希望我能那麼做，但我沒辦法。你在多到我無法數清的方面塑造了我是誰。但⋯⋯你塑造的是我的過去，Sebastian。不是我的現在，也不是我的未來。」

只需要這樣就能獲得自由嗎？Erik曾經認為這男人是他的命運、Sebastian Shaw可怕的吸引力能一直影響他。他曾認為他們會不斷相遇、彼此傷害，一次又一次，此生都如此。但現在，離開他身邊是簡單的。是對的。即使他知道—— _特別是_ 他知道他再也不會看見Sebastian了。

雖然是這樣，Erik仍希望他們能好散。對於抱著不確定與懷疑轉身走開，他已經累了。不要再有那種拉扯的裂痕了。只要真實就好。

如果是其他任何人，不像Erik這麼瞭解他的人，都會以為Sebastian的笑容是自信的，但Erik能讀到極細微的一絲疑慮。「所以你現在是要將你的未來交給這種做作的王子了。」

「Charles並不定義我的人生。是我對他的愛定義我的人生。這個世界——確實，這世界對我來說既奇怪，又陌生，有時候我不知道我到底能不能融入其中。」Erik思忖著字句，一隻手爬梳著頭髮。「但只要我在Charles身邊，其它的事都能⋯⋯找到辦法，只要花一點時間。」

「說真的，Erik，我從來沒覺得你是想釣金龜婿的那種人。所有這些，都只是為了在王宮裡得到一個位子？」

這個譏諷沒有效果，因為這完全是假的，而Sebastian自己也知道。Erik只是說，「所有都是為了Charles。也是為了我自己。因為跟他在一起的人生，是我所知最好的人生。」

Sebastian花了一點時間才想到回答，而且他用了太久，相信雨停的人潮已經開始往陽台蔓延。Sebastian低聲說，「我們能在一個更隱私的地方談這件事。」

「我已經說完所有我要說的話了。」Erik抬頭，向人群另一側、向朝著他們走過來的人影微笑。他伸出他的手，說，「再說，Charles來了。」

很顯然Charles是出於擔心而要插話，或至少是出於相當的好奇心。但即使是Erik，也沒辦法在他身上看出任何跡象。Charles的公眾形象，在Erik遇見他多年之前就已經打磨的無懈可擊，現在也不會辜負他。他就像是漫步去與又一名外交官見面一樣。Charles開口，他的聲音隨和溫暖，「你在這裡，Erik。」

「我在這裡。」Erik握住Charles的手指，力道非常輕盈——這是他的方式，告訴他 _不必緊緊抓住我。我哪裡都不會去。_ 他向Sebastian點點頭，拒絕直接向他說話的尊重。「我相信介紹不需要了。」

「Shaw先生。是什麼讓你來到大不列顛？」

「公事，」Sebastian說，明顯有些不知所措。他虛張聲勢的能力，沒有到能在公眾場合挑釁威爾斯親王的程度。

「你會在我們的國家待多久？」Charles的笑容是那麼自然，多數人都會錯過他的問題的另一面，也就是， _你多快要離開？_

「再一週左右。或更快。」Sebastian的視線停在Erik身上，像是想贏回他的注意力⋯⋯

不，不是這樣。Erik意識到，Sebastian之所以盯著自己看，是因為他無法直視Charles。

有生以來第一次，Erik眼中的Sebastian不再有當時對杜塞道夫的16歲青少年所具有的、世故的吸引力。並不是說Sebastian外表不夠光鮮亮麗——但與Charles相較，他看起落魄渺小，他自己也知道。這不是出於財富，或是Charles的高級西裝剪裁多良好，或是那種少年感的帥氣，讓Charles即使是個窮小子也會很受歡迎。

讓Sebastian相形見絀的是Charles的姿態。他的自信。他立於其上的基石。Sebastian花了一輩子撕扯、行騙才得到的位子：那是Charles與生俱來的權利。即使失去王位，Charles也會永遠超乎Sebastian對財富、影響力與優勢最狂野的想像。

Erik幾乎要可憐他了。

「希望你在這裡過得愉快，Shaw先生。」Charles開始轉身離開，依然禮貌。「容我們失陪，有一些人我希望Erik能見見。」

「當然，」Sebastian說。顯然，他恨不得這場會面盡快結束；他已經往後退了一步。但他最後看了Erik一眼，開口時，他的聲音裡帶有了真正的情感，「再見。」

有那麼一瞬間，Erik又是那個高瘦笨拙的青少年，陷於迷戀之中，無知處子的慾望讓他無法自制，當時他看著Sebastian、看見的是有能力帶自己去任何地方的男人。如果說那並不是Erik現在所理解的愛——那也還是足夠類似的，有那麼一段時間，足以照亮他的全世界。

他並不感謝他。Sebastian得到的比Erik多得多，在身後也留下了太多苦痛。但這個男人，是領著Erik至此的漫長道路的一部分。這個原因已足夠讓他寬容。

「再見，Sebastian，」Erik說。他甚至還微笑了。接著他捏了捏Charles的手，讓自己被拉回派對的溫暖與聲響之中。

他們一身陷人群，Charles就低聲說，「他說了什麼？」

「沒什麼重要的。」

「你真的不打算告訴我嗎？」第一次，Charles的眼中出現了可能是不確定的陰影。

於是Erik用雙手握住了Charles的手。「今晚Sebastian說的任何話都不重要。我說的話——那才是重要的。」

Charles的笑容已經回到臉上，但他明顯比剛剛更加好奇。「那告訴我吧。」

外交宴會的中心完全不是進行感情告白的地方。即使是現在，宴會賓客仍然在往威爾斯親王的方向靠近，像是撲向燭火的蛾；Charles永遠會是所有事情的中心，會是最明亮的光。Erik會走在他後面幾步。王室的需要永遠會比他的職業優先。他的自由——或不管什麼他還抱著不放的脆弱希望——他再也不會有了。

但他能餘生都與Charles共度，即使這不是他曾經夢想過的人生⋯⋯但這是好的人生。

這一片刻，去他的禮儀與規章，Erik傾身向前，很快吻了Charles的臉頰。「晚上我會全部告訴你，」他承諾。「現在我們有工作得做。」

安心了，Charles自Erik的方向轉開，繼續會面與招呼使節。Erik往旁邊踏了一步，後退了兩步，仍然面帶笑容。


	3. 另一個結局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：AU，感謝老天！我絕對不會真的這樣做的。

如果Charles在家，Glover也許會將相關版面從他的晨報中抽出來。管家會重新整理好每一份報紙，熨至平整，像平常一樣呈上，不多說什麼，相信Charles不會注意到失蹤的版面。（如果Charles早晨讀報的時候還沒喝咖啡的話，Glover也許會是對的。）在網路上只要花一點點時間，也許新聞就會出現，但Charles鮮少隨意上網；他的行程表不允許他做任何隨意的事。

但Glover極其容易暈船。在極少數Charles搭上自己遊艇的時候，會由一名較資淺的員工代替。這一位必定是沒有Glover那麼有警覺心。

因為Charles現在坐在甲板上，咖啡與可頌都遺忘在桌上，瞪著桌上Erik Lehnsherr的照片看。

這是他正式的作者大頭照。有些作家會在書架前面、或者在晴天室外拍照，但Erik只是直直瞪著鏡頭看。他拍犯人大頭照也會是一樣的姿勢。但這種完全沒有虛榮心、這種對最基本行銷的排斥——這是那麼地Erik。

Charles讀了報導。他為他感到的驕傲是真心誠意的。但這幾乎被他腦袋裡的聲音淹沒，說著 _別這麼做，你知道你不會感覺比較好的。_

但另一個聲音，終於說了， _這跟你無關。這是關於Erik。_

現在還早——但佛羅倫斯比這裡晚一小時。要打電話還不算太晚。

他從裡面拿了手機出來。他們的防堵軟體似乎終於成熟到他可以拿來用的程度——至少，在小報找出破解方法之前。不過，今天，Charles認為自己能打這通電話。他回頭看了艙房一眼，靜靜轉回甲板方向，直直走到船尾，在那裡他最有可能不被聽到。

他們一直有繼續交換電話號碼，雖然電話講得是越來越少了。想起來，最後三通都是Charles打過去的⋯⋯而最後一通還是許多星期以前的事。幾個月了，真的。這次之後，他明白，Erik得是下一次打電話的那個人。接下來的這段沉默期，保證會很長。

即使是這樣，他仍然把Erik的電話號碼記在心裡。

兩聲鈴響，然後——「Pronto。」（義大利文的招呼語。）

Charles不得不笑出來。「多歐洲啊。」

「⋯⋯我想我是習慣了。」Erik聽起來有些尷尬——但不是會引人不快的尷尬。「嗨。我怎麼有這榮幸？」

「你知道得很清楚。LA時報獎？是個真正的獎。你現在是真正的文學界名人了。」他的口氣真是惹人厭地輕快。Charles逼迫自己誠懇一些。「我看到新聞了，為你感到高興。所以我想說也許該打來恭喜一下。」

「謝謝。這——對我來說很重要。」但這次那個口氣漫不經心的人，換成了Erik。「我應該去參加典禮的，但⋯⋯LA。我受不了那個地方。」

Charles也回以相同的態度。「陽光、棕櫚樹、再加上偽善的人。這個組合簡直是你的氪星石。」

這讓他得到一聲笑，這讓Charles也笑起來。想著Erik快樂的臉看起來是什麼模樣，這有幫助。「我不介意陽光的。」

「不，我想是不。」Charles關於Erik的記憶，有那麼多都是在室內——但當時，他們不得不。然後是那個絕望的、徒勞無功的春天，他們還假裝Erik能有正常的人生。至少在他的記憶之中，每次他們冒險出遊，外面總是在下雨。他確信他從荷蘭之旅回家的那一天，發現Erik已經搬出克拉倫斯府、他們的關係只餘名份，那一天也是下著滂沱大雨。

他們有過那麼一次晴天。他們去伊斯林頓散步。有一瞬間Charles感覺自己像回到了那裡，藏在連帽大衣、墨鏡與兩天沒刮的鬍子之後，只是途經一家Costa Coffee就開心不已。當然，真正讓他開心的是Erik——近在身邊、共享住居，明白自己不管不顧地陷入了愛河。

陽光讓他看不見他們必然的結局。Erik看得比他清楚。

「你又在哪裡？聽起來不像是在廚房。」

「不是。在葡萄牙外海，一點提前的夏日。」

「在遊艇上，」Erik說，雖然他的口氣中立，但Charles足夠瞭解他，聽得見隱藏的譏諷。在一些方面，他的財富與特權永遠不會不激怒Erik。曾經，他對權勢的這種反應，會讓Charles感到羞愧。但現在這只會讓他惱怒而已。

他的心情有一部分，也許是來自於Erik問他在哪裡這件事。他們分開的第一年，整年，Erik都知道該什麼時候打電話、什麼時候寫email，因為他還在新聞上追著Charles的行蹤。現在，他顯然是懶得再那麼做了。

然後Erik說，「Happy跟Glo還好嗎？」

「跟平常一樣被寵壞了，」Charles說，Erik笑起來的時候，他們之間的氣氛感覺又輕鬆起來了。「不過，Glo實在是老了。她沒有辦法爬樓梯了。」

「可憐的女孩。她以前想要點心的時候，會用後腳站起來——」

Erik當時為狗買了點心，作為耶誕禮物。Charles得咬了咬下唇，才能開口回答。「我知道。但我們把她照顧得很好。」

「你們總是會的。」

Erik聲音中的柔軟是危險的。現在，Charles已經知道，如果Erik發現自己變得太多愁善感，他會制止自己，很快變得冷漠或憤世嫉俗。Charles不想要那樣。到了這時候，他不得不假設自己與Erik的每一次對話，都可能是最後一次。他是那麼希望他們能好好地說再見。

_他們兩年前就結束了。所以是為什麼，這感覺不像結束了呢？_

「聽著，我該走了，」Charles說，好像他忙得不行，而不是在放假一樣。「再次恭喜。」

「謝謝。」Erik遲疑著——他的停頓長了那麼一秒——而在他的沉默之中，Charles聽到了Erik不讓自己說出口的再見。

是的。這就是最後一通電話。

最後Erik說，「好好照顧自己，Charles。」

「你也是。」Charles沒等再見就掛了電話。他沒辦法說出那些字眼，他也不想聽到Erik的聲音說出那些話。

當然，他們以前說過了再見。那最後一天他就已經聽Erik說完了，Erik最後一次去王宮的那天，他們兩人都止不住哭泣。那感覺像是世界末日——但Charles當時沒有真正相信那是結尾。當時沒有，之後的兩年也都沒有。

 _你覺得會發生什麼事？你覺得Erik有一天會突然回來找你，滿是悔恨與愛意，突然能適應這種荒謬的生活嗎？_ 不可能的。Charles一直都知道的。但希望徘徊不散，像爐火灰燼最後的一點餘焰，直至今日。

他在遊艇後方坐了一段時間，瞪著陽光閃耀的大海。無雲天空的暖意撫著Charles的皮膚；他的白麻襯衫領口隨著微風飄動了一下。他的墨鏡擋住了亮光，卻沒有擋住地平線上其它的船隻——狗仔隊，即使到現在還是想偷拍放假的國王。他現在就能想像出頭條會是什麼：「擁有一切的男人」。Charles笑了一聲，但聲響卡在喉頭，而後他連陽光也不想要了。

他回到艙房，注意著脫下涼鞋以安靜地走。最好不要吵醒任何人，因為他還想要一些自己的時間——但太遲了。

「你在這裡，」Kenneth向他微笑，早晨淋浴後的濕潤紅髮色澤還深，身上套著白色的浴袍。他往Charles走來，親了親他的臉頰。他的氣息有橘子汁的甜味。「你是我認識的人裡唯一一個，放假日還跟平常同時間起床的。」

「就是我。」Charles舉起雙手。

其中一隻手握著手機，而Kenneth看見了。「你剛剛在跟Margaret講電話嗎？她有好一點嗎？」

「打不通。她一定是還沒起床。」謊言來得太過輕易。

「嘿。」Kenneth一隻手放上Charles的肩膀。「她會撐過來的。她總是會的。」

Charles點了點頭，但他不像Kenneth那麼有信心——雖然真的是個善良的人，但他從未真的破除Margaret的戒心、成為她能敞開心胸說話的對象。他永遠不會被允許叫她Raven。也許這就是為什麼，Kenneth看不見Raven在過去兩年內惡化了多少。又或者是他不曾在Hartley過世前遇見Raven，那是她開始惡化的源頭。現在全國都已經認為她是個無藥可救的毒蟲了。她與Zale王子剛萌芽的的戀情也逐漸死去。對於王室缺乏繼承人的抱怨，也每個月都越發嚴重——不過，至少，這一點很快會被解決。

此時此刻，Richard親王與王室幕僚正在共同起草一份提案，希望將Alex立為威爾斯親王——相當不尋常，但也許能被認為是必須之舉。Charles已經這樣接受了。在Alex得到頭銜之後，Charles實質上就會與一名更年輕、更帥氣、並且非常直的男人共同分享王位，後者會比他更受歡迎。他會需要更少出現在鎂光燈之下，成為只是坐在王座上那個人，但Alex會是真正扮演虛位元首角色的人。

所以。Charles會有更多時間，什麼事都不做。Raven會越來越與世界脫節。他們父親與生俱來的權利，剩下的只有金錢。如果人們知道他在想什麼，他們會嘲笑他的自憐自艾——「有真正問題的人」，「可憐的有錢男孩」，諸如此類。但Charles，他擁有可說比世上任何都更多的特權，非常清楚自己的極限在哪裡。

_如果我剛出櫃的時候就退位，明確說明Richard或Alex會繼承，那Erik和我也許還——_

不。他已經花了夠多時間在心裡重複這一段話了。他得停下，今天，永遠停下。

Kenneth將Charles往小沙發拉去。「不要這麼擔心Margaret了，好嗎？你一個禮拜之內就會回到她身邊了。」

最好是讓Kenneth這樣認為下去，以為他對Charles憂鬱心情的推測是對的。「我擔心在她剛發作過後就這樣拋下她。」

「你也需要照顧你自己。休息、充充電。」Kenneth的手指滑過Charles的頭髮。「我覺得你最近有點太累了。」

Kenneth是Betsy Braddock所能希望的、最好的國王伴侶了。他的貴族血緣至少能一路追溯到玫瑰戰爭時期，這表示Kenneth的血統幾乎跟Charles一樣高貴。他沒有職業，因為他自己就足夠富有；這表示不會有利益衝突，而且Kenneth已經習於用各種分心的娛樂消遣填滿生活。他會捐錢給對的慈善團體。他能侃侃而談藝術與歷史，能讓任何派對或宴會的參與者都喜歡他。他的過去與開刀房一樣乾淨無塵。Kenneth也接受了他們關係的限制：共度週末與假日，但總是住在他的倫敦公寓或鄉間的房子。永遠不參加正式活動，非正式活動也只是偶爾。婚姻是不可能的，他們對彼此的承諾既非正式、也不曾說出口過。彼此喜愛，床上也合。至於愛？也許吧，也算是一種。

這和他與Erik共有的並不相同。那是如果你運氣好，一生只會遇見一次的事。能知道那種激情不是很美好嗎，雖然只是幾個月的時間而已？當然他的人生因為認識Erik、因為愛過他而更富足，雖然他最後還是失去了他。Charles想，也許有一天他回頭看自己與Erik共有的時間，會覺得感激，甚至是喜悅。

但他現在還做不到。

「認真的，你看起來不太好，」Kenneth帥氣的臉上是擔憂的神情。「我們回床上躺一下，再睡個幾小時。我不想要你在放假的時候不舒服。」

「你把我顧得很好，」Charles抵著Kenneth的肩膀說道。「我能有你很幸運。」

Kenneth輕輕笑了。「我才是幸運的那個。這世界上任何一個男人都會想要跟你在一起。」

所有人，除了一個。Charles閉上雙眼，將臉埋進Kenneth的衣領，努力去想他擁有的是多麼地多，而不是他所失去的。

**

在Charles掛上電話後，Erik在佛羅倫斯公寓的窗邊站了一會。他原本打算喝他的濃縮咖啡，眺望窗外大教堂的圓頂——他最新租下、配備家具的這個空間，雖然小又沒有人情味，但景觀可是令人驚嘆。

但對他而言這瞪著一塊水泥也差不了多少。他腦海裡只看得見Charles。

他永遠離開克拉倫斯府、離開Charles的那時候，Erik以為自己永遠不能真正擺脫王子前情人的名聲。剛開始那幾個月，比他預期地還更難熬。即使他回到了曼谷，有些盡心盡力的狗仔隊還是跟拍了他好一陣子。

（不過很幸運的是，Sebastian Shaw帶著笑容往他走來，被揍了遲來的、再值得不過的一拳的時候，沒有任何狗仔隊在附近。）

但他的書出版，獲得了好評。《泡沫》也一樣受到好評，現在他著手寫下一本商業史，關於當代全球商業模式在文藝復興義大利的起源。新聞已不再對他感興趣，只當他是一名作者，而這正是Erik想要的。

這些日子，小報更感興趣的，是Kenneth不管他叫什麼名字。

當Charles與他的新情人第一次共同出現時——手牽手，自紐約時報的網站向Erik微笑——那比Erik預期地更加疼痛。比他認為可能地更加疼痛。他整個週末都待在自己的公寓裡，一次都沒踏出家門，奮力抵擋想要打電話給Charles的糟糕衝動。 _別這麼做，別放下，如果你還在等我，說不定有一天——_

有一天怎麼樣？Erik沒有答案。答案並不存在。雖然他本就知道了，他還是花了一整個悲慘的週末強迫自己接受。

再六週過去他才打給了Charles，那時最尖刻的疼痛已經淡去。他還能祝福他們，並向Kenneth致上對於瘋狂報導的誠摯歉意。唯一氣氛僵硬的時刻是Charles問及Erik是否在跟任何人約會。「沒有固定，」Erik當時說。「你知道我的。」

「當然，」Charles當時是這樣回答的。Erik曾說過所有關於 _項圈與鏈條_ 的話懸在他們之中，久久，而後Charles離題講了前幾週他去過的一場布拉姆斯演奏會，這讓他們撐了過去。

承諾。家常生活。Erik一直明白那不適合自己。他與Charles的感情只不過是——一次犯蠢，一場幻覺，雖然有時是那麼美麗，但仍脆弱地無法持續。

某方面來說，Erik慶幸自己試過，至少一次。現在他知道了，他再也不會犯這種錯了。

他也再也不會與Charles說到話了，他想他們兩人都明白。過去是過去了。這樣也許最好，他們兩人都沒有直說這是最後一次分別。那只會讓他們都更消沉而已。Erik想要享受這一天，他還沉浸在LA時報獎的餘韻之中。

好吧，此時此刻他沒有什麼餘韻可言——但他會找回來的。放手，往前走。他總是做得到的。

他發現杯中的濃縮咖啡已經冷了。Erik將咖啡倒進水槽，決定晚點再沖一杯。他換上運動的衣服，往街上準備去跑步。雖然他以前從來沒在跑步，但離開Charles後Erik一頭栽進了跑步之中。事實證明這正是他找了一生的運動。

跑步在做的事，是把自己燃燒到只剩最純粹的本質。一切不重要的事都會退去，從體脂肪到白日夢到壞心情都一樣。一切都隨著汗水蒸發，直到你只剩下肌肉與意志。他比在倫敦時輕了十五磅。Erik想他也許還能再擺脫幾磅。

跑鞋的鞋跟敲擊在鵝卵石之上。Erik直接往最近的山丘去，讓自己向上跑。他的肌肉像在燃燒，他歡迎這股讓清空心思的熱。

一隻鴿子掠過眼前，接著飛往空中。Erik伸長了脖子看了牠一會。他曾經讀過，鳥類演化出了中空的骨骼，能減輕牠們的重量。你得先變得空洞，才輕得能夠飛翔。


End file.
